Fate, with one little twist
by Eyes that see nothing
Summary: Her eye was a curse yet a blessing. A curse because the world didn't accept her, a blessing because she found a new one. In this new world everyone was looking for one person. And now she is one of them. We all know that the lion falls in love with the lamb, but what if the lion is really the one in danger. AMUTO! DISCONTINUED...
1. Prologue

Fate, with one little twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!

**Nae-colors:**

Red – jealousy

Green – happiness

Blue – sadness

Black – anger

Grey – hatred

Pink – love

White – purity

Yellow – longing

**Prologue**

My body.

_Wrong._

My mind.

_Wrong again._

Me.

_No, me._

The moment you enter the house of a stranger, your mind will specify the tiny details you never noticed in wealth familiar surroundings. Something like a jacket lying on the floor instead of hanging on a peg, or that the doorstep creaks slightly every time someone steps on it. These things may seem unimportant, but they are really all that makes the difference.

_Why do you keep on fighting? Why do you not surrender?_

I closed my eyes, a memory started to take form.

**I'm on the beach. It has been a long time since I inhaled the salty sent. It is, even if it shouldn't be, so familiar. The sand is white and it feels good against my bare feet. I only want to stand here forever and listen to the waves lapping the shore.**

**While I stand there and watch the sun sink into the ocean, a sound reaches my ear. It is weak, but I can still hear the sadness inscribed in the voice. My eyes are peering around hoping to find the sound source, but fail. There are no people around me, just a couple of seagulls screaming faintly in the distance. Both to the right and to the left there is nothing but sand and water.**

**Suddenly the sound dies out, and my peripheral vision sees the figure crawling out from a hole in the ground. I turn to see a boy. His clothes are dirty and torn, his hair is full of dirt and his face, arms and legs are full of bruises and several small cuts.**

**Based on what I can see he is my age, maybe even a couple of years older. We study each other carefully before he breaks the silence. "Who are you?"**

**His voice is harsh and at the same time curious, and he frowns as he looks at me. My first reaction is to not respond, so I just turn toward the ocean again without a word. **

"**Can you hear me?" There is a hint of irritation in his voice as he takes a few steps towards me and places his hand on my shoulder. I jump by the unexpected touch, and step away, now with my eyes fixed on the boy again. Then I slowly place my hand over my right eye. The left eye I leave uncovered. Up close like this I can easily sense his Nae. A sad and weak Nae, hidden from the world behind an angry mask, and a hint of red buried in his midnight eyes. Jealousy. **

"**Hello? What is your name?" he says slowly. This is the one, the one we all have been searching for. And I found him. **

**I can't help but chuckle. But it's still too early, he is still too young.**

**As I started walking along the waterfront i decide to give him one answer.**

"**My name is Amu. But don't bother remembering it, we will meet again some day." The water is gently touching my feet and I turn to look at him one last time. "I promise." And then I leave.**

I open my eyes again. The voice inside my head is still asking me the same questions.

_You are just a little girl. You can't win. Why do you keep on fighting?_

The answer is simple.

"Because I have something to fight for."

**Aw, that was short :( But I think I'll upload more chapters. This is my first story so please R&R and Please No flames. **


	2. Chapter 1

Nae-colors:

Red – jealousy

Green – happines

Blue – sadness

Black – anger

Grey – hatred

Pink – love

White – purity

Yellow – longing

**I forgot the ages didn't I**

Ages:

Yaya (real age) – 14

Amu, Rima, Kairi, Tadase – 15

Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko – 16

Ikuto – 17

Chapter 1

"Today will be a good day!"

I awoke to the usual scream from next door. It had always been kind of annoying, but we're all freaks. I guess I shouldn't blame him.

The one screaming was Kairi, he tends to tell predictions while he sleeps, and they are always true. Always. After a few years I got used to it.

_Hehe, do you remember the time he woke us by shouting out what we had planned to eat for breakfast?_

"Yeah, that was kind of cool," I said. The one speaking was Ami, the one I share a body with. She has been there forever, and the first time she spoke to me we had argued about who the body belonged to. I won when we found out that she couldn't make the body move.

I sighed and got up. I reached for my white eye patch on my bedside table.

While I put it over my left eye, I went over to the cupboard in the corner of the room. I opened it and pushed aside a pile of clothes as I reached for the little blue box in the back. It was no bigger than a matchbox, but the item in side was far more valuable than matchsticks.

I gently lifted the lid off, and poured the contents into my hand. A necklace. But not any necklace. The only thing my father left me.

It was simple but pretty, a lock with four crystal hearts. I remember him calling it The Humpty lock, and telling me that my savior would have the key. The Dumpty key.

Of course I never believed any of it, but still there was always this feeling. I quickly got dressed, hooked the necklace around my neck and looked in the mirror. A very very tired girl with bubblegum pink hair and one golden eye stared back at me. I sighed again, and closed the door as I went down the hallway.

"Good morning," I mumbled and took a seat at the breakfast table. The person next to me looked up and smiled. "Hello sunshine." Utau, a girl with bright purple eyes and two blond ponytails, is one of my best friends. She can simply remove her lems, without it hurting her. The day is never complete without one of Utau's arms flying through the corridor.

"I see you slept through the night." The voice came from the stove, and I looked up to see another one of my friends. Utau's boyfriend Kukai pointed to the dark circle under my eye, and smirked. Kukai can make things grow or shrink to his liking.

"Shut up," I said, and rested my head on the table.

_You could at least try to be nice._

"You shut up too." I was not in the mood to be nice.

I always reply to Ami out loud. None really minds it; they're all used to that I have my little talks to no specific person.

"Hiya, ewewyone!" A little girl, hardly more than four years, ran into the kitchen. It couldn't be anyone but Yaya, Kukai's little sister. Her ability was to change her age, and she was now in her favorite shape, the four year old Yaya. Her hair was in two orange-brown pigtails with red ribbons, and her eyes were sparkling brown. She really loves to get attention.

"Hey Yaya," Utau said, and I mumbled something that sounded like "Good moaning".

As the little Yaya grew into a bigger Yaya and took a place at the table, Rima and Nagihiko entered. The longhaired couple is what Ami likes to call them.

Rima is a small girl with long wavy blond hair and honey-eyes. She can make anyone laugh hysterical by only looking at them. And then there is Nagihiko, Rima's boyfriend and my best male friend, who can change his sex into a girl. Kind of creepy actually.

It seemed like Kairi, the fortune sleeper, and Tadase were still in their rooms. Tadase is an optimistic boy with blond hair and red eyes. His ability is to make anything that has a mouth talk. You can often see him sitting in his room having a nice conversation with one of his teddy bears.

"Yaya, do you mind waking Kairi and Tadase?" Kukai asked while reading the newspaper. Yaya started whining.

"I'll do it," Utau sighed. Her right arm parted with her body, and flew out the door. Only minutes later two screams were heard, and Kairi appeared in the doorway, breathless and angry. A smiling Tadase holding Utau's arm appeared behind him.

"Utau! You promised you wouldn't use your arm on me!" Kairi said scowling at Utau as her arm gently stuck to her body again.

"And you promised not to be late for breakfast, so we're even," Utau said calmly. Kairi muttered something under his breath which I perceived to be "stupid bitch".

As we all finished breakfast, Nikaidou entered the room. Nikaidou is the owner of the house we currently live in, and the one that is helping us find The Black cat.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all had a good night!" he said smiling. "I have some good news for you."

"What! What, tell me!" Yaya said. She can't stand not knowing something.

Nikaidou smirked. "I have located The Black cat."

This caught everyone's attention. "And….?"

A dramatic pause.

"You're all going to high school!"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. Nae-colors:

Red – jealousy

Green – happines

Blue – sadness

Black – anger

Grey – hatred

Pink – love

White – purity

Yellow – longing

Ages:

Yaya (real age) – 14

Amu, Rima, Kairi, Tadase – 15

Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko – 16

Ikuto – 17

Chapter 2

The silence was intense. Or at least for three seconds.

"WHAT!" we all shouted at once.

_What the hell! We can't go to high school. We are like the worlds leftovers, none would accept us._

I chose not to answer Ami. She had a point of course, the world would never accept us. But Nikaidou must have something in mind.

"I-it's only for some time," Nikaidou said looking at Utau's devilish aura. "Only until The Black cat is on our side." He threw a folder on the table. Nagihiko picked it up and opened it.

"His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he's 17 and a senior in Seiyo Academy. His grades are good." Suddenly Nagihiko's chest wasn't so flat anymore. "And so are his looks." An irritated Rima grabbed the folder and Nagihiko smirked. Rima's eyes widened.

"Wow, his looks are great," she said and handed the folder to Tadase. Nagihiko's smirk faded.

Yaya looked over Tadase's shoulder, and they both nodded approvingly. Utau smiled while Kukai snorted, and Kairi didn't even look at the picture. Finally it was my turn. I opened the folder.

"Wow, his so..," I said trying to find words.

"_So" what? Handsome, hot, sexy? I have a bunch of words that could fit him._

"Shut up."

The boy at the picture had beautiful dark blue hair, and midnight eyes. His face was perfectly formed with no flaws at all. The look in his eyes was hard to explain, something between sadness and purity I guess. He has grown a lot since I last saw him.

"Amu!" Nikaidou's voice broke into my thoughts and I quickly put the folder back on the table.

"Now, I want you all to go back to your rooms and start packing." What?

_Packing? Didn't you listen? Seiyo is a boarding school. And we're going there tomorrow._

Oh, maybe I really should start listening.

As I passed the door to the library I stopped to take a look inside. It was a large room with shelves stretching from floor to ceiling, full of books. In the right corner there was an old dresser. I smiled when I saw it.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"**And this is the library," Nikaidou says. "You can come here as often as you like." I nodd and reach for the door. **

**The room inside is so big, and there are books everywhere. Who would keep so many books? Nikaidou steps inside the room, with a sad smile on his face. **

"**It has been many years since I've been here." I sense his Nae. It's sad and lonely covered by a smile. When I place my hand over my right eye a strong blue color appears in his eyes. **

**Suddenly he looks at me. "What's wrong? Does your eye hurt?" Nikaidou's voice is concerned. I shake my head.**

"**Then, what is it?" I spend a long time to respond. **

"**Your Nae is sad," I say slowly, knowing that he won't understand. "The blue color is so strong." My eyes are burning for some reason, and something warm is flowing down my cheek. **

**Nikaidou's expression softens, and he reaches for my hand. He gently takes me over to an old dresser in the corner.**

"**Close your eyes," he says. When I do so, I hear him open one of the trays. He rummages for a while before he draws a sigh of relief.**

"**Give me your hand." I give him my right hand, and he holds it as he talks. "If it makes you sad..." Something soft slips into my hand. "…why not just cover it up?"**

**I open my eyes. In my hand is something small and white. An eye patch?**

**(FLASHBACK END)**

I stroked my finger gently over the eye patch. All those years ago…

"Amu?"

I jumped and turned. Tadase was in the doorway and looked at me apologetically.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you," he said quickly. "I was just wondering why you weren't packing."

"It's okay Tadase. I just wanted to look at this place again." I smiled.

_Everything can be covered by a smile…_

Tadase smiled back. "Shall we go then?"

I turned around one last time to remember everything. "Yeah."

I opened the door to my room and sighed.

"Hi Amu." I looked up to see Rima sitting on my bed.

"Rima, shouldn't you be packing?" I asked and went over to my cupboard.

"That's my line, and for your information I'm done." She lay down and began to play with a small glass box she had found. I raised an eyebrow.

"That was really fast," I said while gently taking the box out of her hands.

Rima turned red. "Well, I am fast. With a little help from Nagihiko." I chuckled.

"Anyway, do you look forward to Seiyo?" she asked, leading the topic away from her boyfriend.

"Mhm." I didn't really listen.

"I hope we'll share a room."

"Aha." Now Rima raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to color my hair blue."

"Yeah, great." Suddenly this feeling began to build up in my stomach. I turned just as I started to laugh. Laugh and laugh and laugh. I rolled around on the floor on the verge of hysteria.

"Rima," I barely managed to squeeze out the ridiculous attacks. The laughter stopped at once. I glared at Rima while I was breathing heavily.

Rima just smirked. "Good night, Amu. Remember to get you beauty sleep, tomorrow will be a big day," she said and left the room.

I got up, brushed off my sweater and moved the rest of the clothes in the cupboard to my suitcase. When all my personal belongings were also packed, I went to the bathroom door.

A nice long bath would be appropriate now. I removed my eye patch, got undressed and practically jumped into the warm water.

_Ahh…_

The water was so relaxing, and like as if all worries were washed away. I opened my eyes and looked lazily in the mirror. Two eyes met me. The one with a fresh golden color. The second... Dew settled on the mirror, and all I could see was a fuzzy pink hair form.

After brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas, which is a black tank top and red shorts, I took of The Humpty lock.

_Put it on the bedside table. That way you can't possibly forget it tomorrow._

"Wow, a _good_ idea. Well, one time had to be the first," I said teasingly.

_Oh, ha ha. And I even was trying to be nice._

"Yeah, trying is the word." She didn't answer. She was sulking.

I chuckled by her childish behavior. "Okay, I'm sorry. I knew you were trying to be nice, it's just too much fun to tease you. Forgive me."

_What did you say? _I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Please forgive me."

_Please forgive me…? _I sighed.

"Please forgive me, my dearest sweetest Ami who is so much cooler than me." I had done this a couple of times.

_Alright, I forgive you. _I placed The Humpty lock on the bedside table and crawled under the covers.

"Ami?"

_That's me._

"Are you looking forward to going to school?"

_Sure I am. And I can't wait to meet our blue haired friend._

I yawned and curled up into a ball.

"Yeah, me too."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. Nae-colors:

Red – jealousy

Green – happines

Blue – sadness

Black – anger

Grey – hatred

Pink – love

White – purity

Yellow – longing

Ages:

Yaya (real age) – 14

Amu, Rima, Kairi, Tadase – 15

Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko – 16

Ikuto – 17

Chapter 3

Amu POV

_Beep, beep, beep, beep….._

"Come on, only a little bit longer..."

_Beep, beep, beep….._

"Please?"

_Beep, beep, beep….._

I reached my hand out to turn off the alarm clock, only to notice it wasn't there.

_Beep, beep…Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you? I was just practicing my beeping._

"Ami, you stupid bitch," I said while checking the clock on the wall. "It's only 6 AM."

_So what? It doesn't harm you to get up early sometimes._

I turned to the side and tried to sleep again, but that didn't work very well with Ami cackling in the background. I groaned and sat up. For a while I was just sitting there staring at the plain wall.

_Hello? Are you going to get up or what?_

I didn't answer.

_Amu? Get up or get down, choose now!_

I sighed, threw the cover aside and stood up. The first thing I noticed was a school uniform hanging on a peg on my door. I grabbed it and went in to the bathroom to change.

After changing, I attached my eye patch and brushed my hair. Then I admired the result in the mirror.

_You look so hot!_

"Thank's," I muttered.

**5 minutes later**

"Ok, I want you all to eat well. When you're done please take you luggage to the car outside." Nikaidou was awfully cheerful today.

_Of course, he's finally getting rid of us, right?_

I chuckled, picked up a loaf of bread, and was about to exit the room as I felt something pull the back of my uniform. Utau's arm.

"Oh no Amu, you are so not eating only a loaf of bread," the arm's owner said with a smirk.

"But I just –"Before I could finish, I was pulled back in my chair. Utau resolutely grabbed a bowl of porridge and began to feed.

"Utau, I don't need ufghh," I tried to say as she stuck a spoon in my mouth. She was just like a mother sometimes.

When all the baggage was finally stacked in the back of Nikaidous car, everyone squeezed into the back seat, except me who got to sit in front. As we drove, Nikaidou started taking.

"Now, I know this is really sudden, starting school and everything. But there are a few rules you have to follow. First: Tell none about your powers. Second: Try your hardest to befriend The Black cat." Nikaidou's eyes looked at each and every one of us. "Third: No using your powers. That means no laughter attacs, no flying limbs, no growing or shrinking, no changing of age or sex, no conversations with things that aren't alive and Kairi, just say you have problem with nightmares." Kairi snorted and looked out the window.

Nikaidou looked at me. "You know what to do…" I nodded.

_What, what are you going to do?_

I decided to tell her later when none was listening.

After a thirty minute drive we stopped in front of a large white building. "Well, this is it. Seiyo Academy," Nikaidou said as opening the car door.

_It kind of looks like a castle from a fairytale, don't you think?`_

"Absolutely, the similarities are almost scary," I shuddered.

"Amu, this is yours right?" I went to the back of the car where Tadase was holding a black and pink suitcase.

"Yeah, it's mine. Thank you, Tadase." I smiled and for a moment I thought I saw a tint of pink in his cheeks. But then I blinked and it was gone. It must have been my imagination.

"Hey, who's that?" Kukai asked while looking towards the school. Everyone turned to see a lady with red-brown hair and glasses. She was wearing a yellow uniform.

Kairi took a step back. "It can't be…" The lady stopped in front of Nikaidou.

"Is this the kids you talked about?" Her voice was stern. Utau and I sweat dropped. Kids…..?

Nikaidou nodded and pointed to each of us in turn. "This is Utau Hoshina, Kukai Souma, Hotori Tadase, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki, Amu Hinamori and…."

"Kairi!" The lady grabbed Kairi and began to kiss his face. "Oh Kairi, it's so long since I've seen you, my dear little one."

"Yukari, please! Big sister stop!" Kairi said while trying to get the crazy lady off him. I never knew Kairi had a big sister.

The lady, Yukari, stopped kissing her brothers face and turned around with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, my name is Yukari Sanjou. I'm the principal on Seiyo, and don't worry, I know all about your special abilities."

_Well, she seems nice. Uhm, except from the fact she almost killed Kairi, of course. _I looked down at the lipstick covered Kairi. "Yeah."

Yukari showed us the most of the school. The dorms we would be living on was our last stop. "Ok, I know you might find it weird, but here at Seiyo boys and girls share rooms," Yukari said as we arrived.

_I guess they have no shame in this school…_

There was an awkward silence. Utau was the first one to break it. "But that's…it's….what….I want to share with Kukai!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not how it works." Yukari dug in her pocket and took out a note. "The rooms are already decided." Rima grabbed the note and began to read it. "Utau and Kukai, you share room 41. Nagihiko and I share 43. Kairi, Yaya and Tadase, you live in room 47 and Amu, you live in 44."

I looked at Rima. Was I supposed to have a room to myself? Yukari saw my confused look. "Oh, don't worry Amu. You have a roommate," she said with a smile.

"Then, who is it?" I asked. She just winked at me. "You will find out soon enough."

_Ok, since when did everyone stop telling us things? _

"Yukari isn't everyone," I said without thinking. Yukari raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I heard someone chuckle. Nikaidou rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I might have forgotten some tiny details about your powers."

"You talk a lot to yourself?" Yukari asked. I frowned. "No, I talk to the one I share my body with."

"You share a body with someone? How is that possible?" I sighed.

"Nikaidou, in what way is this tiny details?"

_I'm curious, how do we share a body?_

"I don't know," I lied. Yukari looked confused again.

"Yukari, just don't mind it when she talks to someone you can't see. That makes it easier for everyone." Kairi patted his sisters back. She nodded and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Well..." She looked at us. "I'll give you a moment to say goodbye. When you're done, please come to my office and get your schedules." She looked sternly at Nikaidou, and left us. Said man turned with a sad look on his face. "I guess this is goodbye then, I hope you all have a good year. Remember to follow the rules and…and…" Nagihiko handed him a tissue. He blew his nose and stared at us with tearful eyes. "And h-have a g-great time!" he cried.

_He is a bit overemotional about this…_ I sweat dropped. "I'm going to have to agree with you on this one." 

**In Yukari's office**

It was a big sized room. Yukari sat behind her desk and studied us closely.

"I suppose Nikaidou told you the rules I sat for you?" We all nodded. "Ok, then that won't be a problem." She laid down a bunch of papers. "These are your schedules, please find your way to class."

When I Yaya passed me my schedule, I quickly found the class we were supposed to be in right now. Math.

_Ugh, I hate math._

"Well, that makes us two," I muttered under my breath. I was about to leave the room when Yukari called for me. "Miss Hinamori, please stay a bit longer."

Rima gave me a quizzical look. I shrugged and turned towards Yukari. The door was closed and she coughed.

"Amu… That eye of yours might cause a bit of…curiosity among the students. And it might get complicated if you don't…if you tell them….What I'm asking is if you really are prepared for this?" I didn't expect this kind of question. But I smiled. "Yes, I am fully aware of what might happen." _What a noble answer._

I would really like to tell Ami to shut up, but it didn't quite fit the situation.

"Is it possible for you not to wear the eye patch? Not that anything is wrong with it; it's just that I think it would help you."

"I'm afraid it's not possible." She looked at me for a while. "Then, would you mind showing me…?" Her words died out, and she looked down.

_Are you going to show it to her?_

I honestly didn't know. Could I trust her? I mean she was Kairi's sister but still…

_It won't hurt, will it?_ No, it wouldn't hurt to show her only this once.

In one movement I removed my eye patch. I heard a faint gasp. Yukari held her hands over her mouth. A faint color, purple I think, appeared in her eyes for a second. "T-this is –"

"I know," I interrupted. "Please, just don't…tell anyone." She nodded. "Of course. I guess you are dismissed then." I exited the room without looking back.

After walking for a while I looked at my watch. Great, second period was already over.

_Well, at least that means no math._ I sighed. It should've been lunch by now, but unfortunately I couldn't remember where the dining hall was.

_I know I've said this before, but you really need to listen to what others tell you. It might be useful._

"Yeah," I admitted.

_It's to the left; the biggest door is the dining hall. _I frowned. "How did you know?"

_Oh, because dining halls always have big doors. Duh, unlike you I actually listened to what Yukari said. _I smiled at her sarcasm. She was just like a little kid.

I was about to round the corner when I bumped into someone and fell. But a couple of strong arms held me around my waist.

"You should really be more careful." The voice made me look up. A pair of midnight eyes met me. The boy smirked. "Well, aren't you a cute one."

**Ok, that wasn't as much Amuto as I hoped for , but I know there will be more. Please R&R and please no flames. If anything is spelled wrong or is illogical, I'm sorry. I wrote 1842 words in this chapter, including what I'm writing now, and that makes me really proud. Thank you to all reviewers; your reviews really inspired me to write more. 3**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTAND NOTE!**

**I'm going on vacation for some time, so I won't be able to publish any chapters. I'm so so so so so so so so sorry, and I hate to leave my laptop at home. But I really want to go on vacation… **

**Please wait for chapter 4, and because it'll be long until you can read it I'll tell you a little about what's going to happen.**

Amu's plans about The Black cat are taking a perverted twist. Her roommate is somewhat different from what she expected.

What is the black pearl, and why is a certain someone so nervous about it?

**That was a tiny taste. I promise that when I come home I'll give you two long chapters. **


	6. Chapter 4

**I know I said I wouldn't be uploading for a while and that I was going on vacation, but I felt so bad for not writing. So I decided to write this anyway. I'm sorry that I can't write more than this right now, and I'll still give you the two long chapters I promised when I come home.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Nae-colors:**

Red – jealousy

Green – happines

Blue – sadness

Black – anger

Grey – hatred

Pink – love

White – purity

Yellow – longing

Purple – fear

**Ages:**

Yaya (real age) – 14

Amu, Rima, Kairi, Tadase – 15

Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko – 16

Ikuto – 17

**Chapter 4**

Ikuto's POV

Man, I hate math. Why did they even invent such a boring subject?

"Look, it's Ikuto!" Oh my god, a new bunch of fan girls. Not that I don't enjoy being so popular among the girls, I was just…not in the mood. "Ikuto-sama, wait!" I sighed and turned around with a fake smile on my face. "Hi girls, how are you today?" They all blushed insanely, and an average brunette grabbed my arm. "Ikuto-sama, you promised I could sit next to you in lunch today."

"No, I'm sitting next to Ikuto-sama!" "No, I am!" I smirked.

"Ladies, ladies… There is enough of me to please all of you." At least half of the girls fainted and those who did it were overturned by the others. I saw the opportunity. In all the confusion I gently pulled away from the girls' grip and sprinted down the hall. I quickly hid behind a curtain, and waited until the sound of footsteps had completely disappeared. When I thought it was safe to go, I breathed a sigh of relief. As much as I love being fought over; sorry girls, just…not today.

I found it best to skip lunch in order to avoid a lot of similar situations, so I headed to my room. Suddenly a girl bumped into me, and was about to hit the floor. Instinctively I hooked my arms around her waist to keep her from falling. The first thing I noticed was her pink hair. "You should really be more careful," I said. She looked up. Her left eye was covered by an eye patch. I smirked. "Well, aren't you a cute one."

The girl blinked, and it seemed like she realized what had just happened. She quickly removed herself from my arms and looked at me. Her voice was calm as she spoke. "Thank you for catching me, now please excuse me."

She wanted to walk past me, but for some reason I blocked her way. It was something about her, something that seemed familiar...but I couldn't locate what it was. Her golden eye stared at me in confusion.

"What is your name?" I asked. My voice was more urgent than I had thought it would be. What was I doing anyway? The girl studied me for a secund, and smirked.

"Amu!" The voice came from behind my back. Two blonde girls were looking at us, both quite attractive. The shortest one took a step forward. "Amu, we were...worried something might have happened. Is everything alright?" The pink haired smiled. "Of course, I was only asking for directions." She was a good actress, and two Barbie dolls behind me seemed to believe every word. The girl turned her attention towards me. "Thank you for your help," she said and smiled again. I nodded and stepped out of the way.

When the three girls were out of sight, I went to my original destination. My room, number 44, had a bit of my personal touch. I had always been a cat person, and the walls were white with black paw prints on it.

This was also one of the few rooms with private bathrooms. Which I thought was good, since sharing is not exactly my strongest side.

I groaned. None would care if I slept trough lunch, would they? I yawned and laid down at the soft bed. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, with only one name on my mind. "Amu..."

Amu's POV

As I walked into the dining hall with Utau and Rima, I was scolded by Ami.

_That was him right? Why didn't you do anything? Do you have a reason to not do exactly what Nikaidou told us to?_

"Yeah," I whispered. Utau turned to me. "Did you say something, Amu?" I shook my head. "No, nothing."

"Ah, there they are!" Rima said happily. She pointed towards a table were Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, Tadase and Yaya were waiting for us.

"Amu, Rima, Utau!" Yaya said with her childish voice. "There is a buffet here!"

A buffet? _Oh great, I'm so in the mood for a buffet right now._

"Yeah, me too," I said quietly.

After filling my plate with food, according to Ami's instructions, we all sat down at the table.

"So how was your first class?" I asked trying to start a conversation. Kukai snorted. "Just as I thought, school is a waste of time." Utau chuckled. "You're just cranky because that girl asked how much hair gel you had to use to get your hair so spiky." He scowled. "Am not!" "Of course not." Kukai pointed threatening with his fork. "Then let's see who can finish first. If I win you have to clean my room for one week." A smirk spread across Utau's face. "And if i win you can't use any hair gel for one week." Kukai became pale. "You're on!"

"Ready, set...go!" Yaya shouted. As we watched Kuaki and Utau, Tadase leaned closer to us. "I heard about this rumor today...about something called The Black pearl." Kairi and Nagihiko leaned closer too. "Yeah, I also heard about that," Nagihiko said. "They say that it'll grant you any wish."

_Grant any wish? That sounds just like..._ "The Embryo," I whispered.

**I'm open for flames today, since I'm not really happy about this chapter. Please R&R, and I'll see you in two weeks, and the perverted twist will be revealed, although I know that everyone knows what it is. If anything is spelled wrong or is illogical, so don't blame me. I'm Norwegian. ;) **


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey huys, I'm back. My mom _suddenly_ decided to shut down Internet for a couple of days, so I haven't been able to upload anything. Sorry... but here is the first one of the two chapters I promised you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Nae-colors:**

Red – jealousy

Green – happiness

Blue – sadness

Black – anger

Grey – hatred

Pink – love

White – purity

Yellow – longing

Purple – fear

**Ages:**

Yaya (real age) – 14

Amu, Rima, Kairi, Tadase – 15

Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko – 16

Ikuto – 17

**Chapter 5**

Nagihiko's POV

Amu was right. It did sound like the Embryo, and we all knew it.

**(FLASHBACK)**

**I hear the door open, but I didn't look up. I just keep on reading.**

"**Here again, are we?" I ignore his voice. Nikaidou has always been of the curious type. **

**He walks over to the table I'm sitting at, and reads over my shoulder.**

"**The Embryo, the one thing we all know as an egg that will grant you your highest wish, is what I'm searching for. But I'm starting to get suspicious... All these rumors going around are -" I close the book, and Nikaidou smiles. "Don't you have anything better to do then to read all these old diaries?" I don't answer. He sighs, and walks out of the door. When I'm sure he's gone I open the book again, and continue to read from the place I left off.**

_**All these rumors going around are making me confused. Some talk about a black pearl, which reputedly is the Embryo's current form. **_

_**A little girl I met in the Village today, told me that the black pearl also goes by the name "angels eye". The reason is still unknown... But if anyone would know anything more about it it'll have to be him. He is the only one who can help me now. **_

_**Your H.I.**_

**I don't understand. Who is _he_?**

**(FLASHBACK END)**

Amu's POV

The silence was...well, silent.

_Hey! What's up with this silent silence?! You should all be discussing the fact that the Embryo is a shape-changer! Or something like that..._

"Now you're just being stupid," I said quietly, as I ate the rest of my pizza. Suddenly I heard a sigh, and I looked up to see Nagihiko rise from his chair and walk towards the exit. "I'm going back to our room," he said as he turned to Rima. "Are you coming?" Rima nodded. "I guess I'll see you guys later." Then she followed Nagihiko out of the dininghall.

"Utau, you're falling behind!" Yaya was waving wildly with her flags of which the left one was labeled Utau while the right one was labeled Kukai.

_Where does she keep those flags anyway?_

I shuddered at the thought. "Amu, are you alright?" Tadase's worried eyes looked carefully at me. I noticed Kairi starring at me across the table too. "What do you mean? Do I look that tired?" I asked a little unsure.

"No, you don't look tired, just very exhausted," Kairi said adjusting his glasses.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, thanks." Tadase smiled. "We still have one free hour until next class. Maybe you should use it to rest a bit."

_Is it just me, or does this seem like a nice way to tell us we look like hell?_

I sighed. "It's not just you. Thanks guys, I'll go get some rest." I quickly left the noisy hall, and headed for room 44. That is, I _tried _to head to room 44, but sense of direction... Not something i was born with.

_You don't say..._

I sighed. "Ami, would you please tell me where my room is?" I asked sweetly. I could practically see her roll her eyes as she started to explain the directions. When I finally came to the room I was even more tired than before. I couldn't wait to get to bed and just relax for another 45 minutes. I opened the door and walked over to the bed. As I laid down in the warm bed, I took off my eye patch and placed it on the bedside table. I shut my eyes and floated off to dreamland.

Ikuto's POV

_Beep, beep, beep..._

Ahh, that was a good nap. I turned off the alarm and yawned. The bed was warm, very warm. I snuggled up to the source of the warmth, and something tickled my face. I open my eyes to see a lot of...pink? I slowly touched it... Hair, pink hair. Not that I mind it, but I don't remember bringing a girl with me to bed...

The pink haired girl suddenly turned towards me. Was she still asleep? I brushed a lock of pink hair off her face, and stared. I thought of her as pretty the first time we met too, but when her face looked so relaxed she was beautiful.

Amu's POV

(Amu's dream)

_It's so cold in the dark room. I'm all alone...I have none. The feeling of being left has returned to my heart. After making friends it faded away, and brought more pain back. _

_But in the middle of it all something is glowing... Something is giving me the light I desire. A key? I reach out my hand..._

(Amu's dream end)

My eyes opened. There was a boy with blue hair laying right next to me, how nice...WAIT! WHAT THE HELL?! The boy wasn't any boy, this boy just happened to be The Black cat, Ikuto Tsukiyomi!

_Now I understand what Yukari meant... But isn't this awesome! I bet you'll become his girlfriend in no time!_

"Shut up!" I said without thinking. The Black cat frowned. "But I didn't say anything yet." I mentally slapped myself. "I wasn't talking to you," I said trying not to sound like a retard. He smirked, but didn't ask. "Nice eye you've got there." Oh shit, I forgot.

_How did you not notice the yellow glint in his eyes? Were you too busy thinking of his sexiness?_

Yellow? But yellow meant...no, I have bigger problems right now. I quickly used my hand to cover my eye. What now? He saw... Ikutolooked confused. Even though I knew the answer, I just had to ask. "So anyway, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He smirked. "I could be asking you the same thing, this is _my_ room." I sighed and turned my back at him. I'll have to switch room with someone.

Suddenly I felt something on my chest, something that wasn't supposed to be there. "It's definitely not A, maybe B...no no I think C," I heard him mumble.

_Realization in 3, 2, 1..._

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" I yelled while crossing my arms over my chest. He jumped and removed his hands. "Calm down, I was just checking what size you are," he said, as if it was perfectly normal.

I grabbed my eye patch, and attached it before taking 3 steps away from him.

"Do you have psychotic problems?" I asked. He smirked. "I'm guessing you don't know who I am." I blinked. "You are Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 17, born on December 1st. Your blood type is AB, and your height is 5'11. Weight is 140 ibs. On your free time you play the violin and seduce girls as the playboy you are. Your actions often reminds people of a cat, which made your friends give you the nickname The Black cat. You lost your father at young age and your mother is currently in America doing research. You have dated 173 girls in your life, where none of them have lasted in more than 3 days, and your status says single." I smirked while his eyes widened. "Well that's creepy," he stated. "You'd think I would've noticed someone stalking me that closely." I rolled my eyes, and he changed the subject. "Why are you wearing that eye patch?" Our eyes made contact. "I have heterochromia This means that my eyes have different colors," I lied.

Ikuto's POV

Just like back in the corridor she was a good liar. Too bad that I was that one she was trying to fool. I was convinced that no other person than me could tell if she was lying, but that's when I'm counting in my _special _abilities. I even felt them pop out, but since I saw her eye I did nothing to hide it. I was surprised that she wasn't surprised. **(A/N: Hehehe, see what I did there? YAY, my first authors note! And btw, I am fully aware of that Amu's other eye color hasn't been revealed yet, but be patient!)**

"So that's The _legendary _Black cat's ability, huh?" I confirmed it by letting my tail flutter a bit. A sound reached my ear, and I used a few seconds to locate it. And then I saw it. Amu was laughing. Not forcefully or fake, but a real laugh. It was sort of...nice.

As she slowly calmed down, she checked her watch. "I'll be going, and you should too. That is, if you don't want to be late." Ugh, I didn't want to be late...not today. In the doorway she stopped and turned around. "You know, sharing a room might not be that bad. Let's make the best out of it, ok?" I just nodded. She went out the door and I heard her footsteps disappear. Why did everything about her seem so familiar? That eye...that eye had the color of darkness. But even so I had never seen darkness so pure...

**Yeah, this chapter sucks, I know...don't rub it in. BUT I finished it, so be grateful! Flame me if you want to! I don't care! XP ...yes, actually I do...so don't flame me...uhm, please? And BTW: Darkness doesn't always mean Black. USE YOUR IMAGINATION! I'm sorry, I'm tired e_e **

**Anyway, Please R&R so my next chapter won't suck...thanks :) **


	8. Chapter 6

**The second chapter I promised you… *dramatic music playing in the background* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Nae-colors:**

Red – jealousy

Green – happiness

Blue – sadness

Black – anger

Grey – hatred

Pink – love

White – purity

Yellow – longing

Purple – fear

**Ages:**

Yaya (real age) – 14

Amu, Rima, Kairi, Tadase – 15

Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko – 16

Ikuto – 17

**Chapter 6**

Amu's POV

It has been a long time since laughing felt so well. Except for Rima's laughter attacks, I don't think I have laughed very much at all.

_Yeah, I think you'll turn out emo._

"Why can you never say something intelligent?" I asked, as I headed for the classroom.

_If I'm that unintelligent, I can't possibly know where the classroom is._

I sighed. "Please?" No answer. "Pretty please?" Still no answer. Ugh, seriously? We have to go though all this _again_?

"My sweetest, kindest, nicest Ami who is so much cooler than me, please show me where my classroom is," I said monotonously.

_Meh, ok! But only because you used the word kindest! I forgot to mention that, didn't I? My new favorite word is "kind"!_

Oh...no... Every time Ami decides for a new favorite word, I know she'll use it in almost every sentence for about a week. It's kind of funny the first 2000 times, but afterwards it gets fucking annoying.

"So which way is it?"

_Go past the kind Dining hall, to the left and the kind door in of the end of the kind corridor. Then search for the kind room 102. _

Room 102... That was probably next to room 101, so all I had to do was to search for room 101. Simple.

As I followed Ami's instructions, I felt a presence. Someones Nae... But the secund later it was gone. What was that? Well, I had no time because in front of me was room 101. I walked over to the next door and was about to enter when I unconsciously looked at the number. 103... 103?... 103!? But this was supposed to be room 102. Why wasn't this room 102!?

"Ami, you must have been wrong," I said confused. Could it be possible that room 102 didn't exist?

_Turn a round smartypants, and I think you'll find it kind of easy to understand._

I turned around, and there it was... Room 102. I laid my hand on the door handle, and then... "Amu!"

Utau's POV

"Amu!" I said. Her head turned quickly towards me, and I smiled. That's my daughter. ...well, not real daughter, but I always treated her like it for some reason. It's something about her that brings out the motherly side of me. "Did you sleep well?" I asked. She smiled, and nodded. As we entered, one by one everyone's eyes turned against us. I could hear them whisper. Both from the girls...

"Who is that?"

"Look how she wears her uniform."

"What's with that eye patch?"

...and from the boys.

"Pink...hair?"

"She's kind of cute though..."

"In w-what way is she c-cute?" one guy asked. Apparently he was trying to act cool. It seemed like Amu heard that comment though, and slowly she moved her gaze over to him. Everyone could clearly hear her steps as she walked over to his desk. Their eyes met, and the boy looked slightly afraid.

"I...hate people who pretend to be something they're not." Her voice has always been beautiful, but now it was sweet. A tone as sweet as hell...

The boy turned bright red, and couldn't seem to look away. Amu stared at him for a few more seconds, and then walked over to me again.

**5 minutes later**

Kukai's POV

"Oh shit, I've got to go to class." Utau gave me a quick kiss, and ran out of the door to our room. Aw man, we just started. Oh well, _I_ still had one hour. I jumped onto my our bed and started reading one of my many mangas.

Kairi's POV

"Utau, don't eat that shrimp!" I yelled as I hit the floor. Ow... I checked my watch. Classes started in one hour. Poor Utau; I hope she hasn't eaten any shrimps yet.

Yaya's POV

Why couldn't I go to the same class as Amu? As I was thinking, I started taking off the paper on my lollipop. Amu's class started 10 minutes ago, mine start in 60 minutes. What to do, what to do...? And then I got an idea!

I went over to my bag and took out my crayons and a piece of paper. Then I started writing an angry letter.

Tadase's POV

I stared out the window while the teacher wrote some French words on the board. It seemed like this school had a special connection to roses. Everywhere there were red, white and yellow roses, but what really catched my eye one of them. One single pink rose among the red ones. It reminded me of someone...

"Tadase." Nagihiko poked my arm. I smiled and turned my attention to the teacher.

Ikuto's POV

She's in my class? I'm really starting to wonder if se actually is a stalker. She didn't seem to notice me though... But she did a good job with that boy, I can't remember his name...Kiseki or something. Yeah this girl, Amu, was...interesting.

**The end of chapter 6 ;) I would have made it longer, but this seemed like a good place to stop. I'm really sorry, but it might take a while until I publish another chapter, because I'm sort of lacking inspiration. So I'll be happy if you would try to guess what is going to happen later in the story... Don't do it if you don't want to. Yes, I have the whole story figured out in my head, but I don't really know how to write it if you know what I mean. :) And your guesses might make me change some parts, so I just think it'd be fun. :D Anyway, please R&R and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. I'm sorry

**Hi, I'm sorry guys… But I have decided this story to be discontinued. I just don't have time for this anymore. A lot of things happened, I just started junior high. I'm really sorry, I know many of you liked this story and I liked it myself, but I just can't continue. Once again I'm really really sorry. **


End file.
